Making up
by Jwaas
Summary: Jen and Jethro make up for the nine years they missed. I'm not English, so mind the mistakes.


She was walking down the stairs, towards the elevator, glad that she finally could go home. Not that she had done much of the paperwork she was supposed to do, her mind was in need for some rest. Since the conversation she and Jethro had, when he came to check up on her and Carson, she couldn't take her mind of him.  
Was she still doing what was best for her? Did that included ignoring him for the past few days? She had tried to avoid him for the last couple of days, because she wasn't sure whether she could control herself around him.

When she came at the elevator, she pushed the button and waited patiently, till a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Going home, Madame Director?"

Why did he always had to interrupt her at the worst of moments? A little bit flustered she turned around.

"Looks like it, doesn't it Special Agent Gibbs?" She snapped. Definitely not the way to control herself.

He was a bit taken back by her sudden hostility, but managed to stay calm.

"Yes it does, Madame."

At that point the elevator arrived, with a loud sound, which startled the both of them. They both got in the elevator, and when neither of them pushed the button, she reached over him to push the button to the ground level. When she pulled back she brushed his hand lightly. Neither of them spoke while the elevator proceeded his journey. But she didn't know that that light touch had made him shiver all over. And he didn't see that by standing so close to her, almost breathing in her neck, she was now more than al little aroused. When they reached the ground level they both walked to their cars, which were by accident (or not) parked next to each other.

After getting in, she tried to start her car, but she found him unable to start.

At the stutter sound of her car he turned his face, to meet her, by now frustrated, eyes. She didn't need this, she was tired and in desperate need for sleep. And she definitely didn't need him to help her, because she didn't know if she would be able to control herself when he would be that close to her.

In the meantime he had already abandoned his car, and was walking over to hers, while signaling to slide down her window.

"Problems ma'am?"

"No, everything is perfectly FINE, I'll just have to call the "A.A".

"It is going to take hours before they get here, especially with the snow outside."

Can I, perhaps, give you a ride home?"

"Mmh I don't know, ..." She didn't knew what was going to happen when she stepped into that car with him, but it sure wasn't going to be an example of self-control.

"You can't sit here outside, for God knows how long can you? It's freezing!"

"I guess your right, if it is not too much trouble to bring me home, I' am sure you have more important things to do."

"Nope, nothing more important than securing you get home safe."He said while a smile crept up his face.

She started blushing at his comment, maybe he really cared? Could it? Or was she just being a fool?

"OK, fine, let me just grab my coat..."

She got out after retrieving her coat and bag and stepped in his way to large truck.

They rode home in complete silence, both lost in thought, both thinking about the person next to them. When they arrived to her home , she turned around to say goodbye, but instead of doing so, she asked him in for a cup of coffee. The question caught him off guard, and after a small pause, he answered calmly, almost too calm, "I'd love to ma'am."

When he got out of the car, he met her eyes, who had the angry look, he knew far too well.

"Drop the official act, will you, can't we just be friends?"

"Friends Jen? I don't think I'll be able to just be friends. That just ain't possible."A little louder than he intended too.

"What do you mean, what did I do this time too piss you off?!" She said as loud as he did.

He stepped closer to her, invading her personal space, which made her breath hitch.

"You didn't do anything wrong, except for being gorgeous."

When he said this, her eyes lit up, and a faint blush crept up.

"I'm sorry, I don't really know what to ..." But before she could finish his lips were already covering hers. His tongue begging for entrance, which she granted with pleasure. The kiss lasted until they broke away , gasping for air. He met her eyes, filled with lust and desire.

"Bedroom NOW Jethro!"

He lifted her up, took the keys out of her hand, opened the door, and climb the stairs, while she was madly kissing his neck. They made it barely to bed, but in that night they made up more than once for the past nine years

--

The next morning the team was wondering why they were late. Especially Dinozzo had been speculating all day, but this time he wasn't the only one, when they came back from lunch and they still weren't there, almost everybody, including Dr.Mallard were guessing why they didn't showed up .And I can say that the bets reached there peaks on this one!

Jen and Jethro, on the other hand, were busy doing something a little bit different...


End file.
